alternative end 2
by bv
Summary: Une deuxième fin possible à l'histoire de Ikky.


Alternative end no 2...

_ Note de bv : lorsque j'ai écrit alternative end no1, j'avais en fait 2 fins en tête; ne vous étonnez donc pas si les 2 histoires se ressemblent, puisqu'elles partent de la même idée : un Ikky rêvant de sa propre vie, réalisant à sa mort que ce n'étai qu'un rêve..._

_Ne soyez pas trop sévères ^^;;_

Une chute.

Lente.

Mortelle.

Infinie.

Puis la sensation qu'il ne tuerait plus personne, qu'il était enfin en paix avec lui même.

Que sa deernière victile, c'était lui...

** Première partie : Le début d'une chute...**

La silhouette gracile s'écroula, blessée à mort par son propre maître. 

Il hurla et la rattrapa avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, sachant pertinemment que, quoiqu'il fasse...

Et une tache vermeille grandit sur la poitrine de cette fille qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie...

Ses yeux le brûlèrent; il sentit ses larmes couler malgré lui.

Bientôt, le froid gagna le visage qu'il touchait, comme aimanté par lui.

La flamme avait quitté son corps.

A tout jamais...

**'c'est ta faute si elle est morte !'**

La voix de son maître résonna dans sa tête, cinglante et méprisante.

Il serra les dents.

**'Tu veux me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'attends tu pour le faire ? Si tu l'avais fait plus tôt, elle serait encore en vie ! C'est toi qui l'as tuée, Ikky !!!'**

Il sentit alors brûler en lui un feu qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant.

Il hurla et frappa, tuant pour la première fois.

Et le pire fut qu'il aima cela...

Plus tard, il tua à nouveau, gagnant par ses meurtres le respect d'autres chevaliers, qui se rangèrent sous ses ordres...

Les chevaliers noirs.

Avec eux, il s'empara de l'armure d'or, sentant en lui grandir une joie féroce et destructrice. Il tuait.

Il décidait qui vivait ou mourrait. Il était craint.

Il frappa son propre frère, le blessant.

Il menaça ceux dont le même sang coulait dans ses veines.

Ses demi frères.

Il voulait que leur sang souillé cesse de courir dans leurs veines.

Il désirait leur mort...

Mais une lueur brilla au fond de lui.

Etrange. 

Nouvelle.

De retour...

Il se détourna.

**'Je vous épargne pour fêter ma victoire, profitez en !'**

Il disparut.

** 2e partie : L'improbabilité d'une victoire...**

Hyoga fut le premier à échapper à la mort, grâce à la médaille de sa mère.

Mais ses mains pleines de sang témoignaient de l'abîme dans laquelle il était déjà tombé.

Il désirait tuer, pour alimenter la haine qui brûlait en lui.

Parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait...

Mais c'était un autre sang qui devait couler. Pas celui-ci.

Parce que c'était le sien...

Il ferma les yeux, vaincu.

Le désir de tuer avait totalement disparu.

Ses hommes avaient été tués, le suivant jusqu'au bout...

Il ne lutta pas.

_Plus tard..._

Les combats dans le sanctuaire.

A cause d'Athéna, blessée comme une vulgaire mortelle.

C'est elle, au fond, qu'il aurait du tuer dès le début...

Il n'eut pas à se montrer aux autres, si ce n'est son frère.

Il n'aimait pas se montrer à eux.

Il put enfin lui dire combien il était fier de lui.

Puis il quitta le sanctuaire, emportant son adversaire avec lui dans les cieux.

Tuant encore, mais se tuant en même temps, presque soulagé.

Les combats contre Poséidon.

Esméralda elle même le combattit.

Il ferma les yeux et la laissa planter son couteau en lui, guidant presque sa main à un point vital.

**'Si tu veux me tuer, ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut frapper'**

Car il ne pouvait tuer celle qui était morte à cause de lui...

S'il avait pu mourir de sa main...

Il ferma les yeux.

Les rouvrit. 

En face de lui ne se tenait qu'un soldat de Poséidon.

Il sourit d'un air assassin et terrassa son adversaire.

Tuant à nouveau.

Devrait-il un jour marcher sur les cadavres de ses victimes ?

Les combats s'enchaînèrent, toujours aussi ressemblants, menés par la haine et cette envie de tuer, tentant tant bien que mal de vivre avec ce sombre fléau.

Mais plus il combattait, plus son désir de tuer grandissait; mais ce n'est plus les siens ou ses ennemis qu'il désirait comme victime de son courroux.

Il n'en était plus là.

C'était lui qu'il voulait mort, étendu sur le sol, le coeur froid comme de la pierre et le visage blanc comme du marbre.

Mais un phoenix ne peut mourir, n'est ce pas ?

Et un jour, Shun eut 20 ans. 

Il tomba amoureux et se maria.

Il aspira au bonheur avec innocence, croyant en la force de son amour, persuadé qu'il vivrait des années durant avec la femme qu'il aimait...

Une simple humaine.

Mais moins d'un an plus tard, une nouvelle guerre éclata contre le dieu Arès, et l'épouse de son frère fut tuée en guise de représailles.

Et son frère au coeur brisé se laissa mourir dans la bataille.

Encore un mort, encore un coup au coeur qui cependant ne mettrait jamais fin à sa vie.

Encore et toujours...

** Troisième partie : Difficile retour à la réalité...**

Lorsque la guerre se termina, alors que les rares chevaliers encore vivants étaient repartis,il décida enfin ce qu'il devait faire.

Il pris une grave décision; mais une décision qu'il jugea comme étant la meilleure de sa vie.

Las de se trancher des veines qui se ressoudaient, de combattre contre des ennemis plus faibles, il se jeta dans un volcan, le coeur transpercé par une lame rouillée, traînant dans la cellule qui lui avait servi de chambre durant toutes ses années d'entraînement.

Parce que son coeur ne lui avait au fond jamais servi.

Et ne lui servirait plus jamais.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage de son maître; ses dernières pensées furent que cette lame lui avait été laissée par lui.

Laissée par son maître.

_Sa première victime._

Il se réveilla en hurlant, sous le regard étonné de ses compagnons de chambre. Son jeune frère, Shun, le regardait d'un air inquiet, au bord des larmes.

_Un cauchemar._

Il tenta un sourire et essuya son visage baigné de larmes d'un air qui se voulait indifférent, lançant un regard noir aux autres garçons.

La plupart détournèrent les yeux, effrayés.

Sans un mot, il serra son frère contre lui de toutes ses forces.

_Rien qu'un cauchemar..._

_Ma vie n'aurait pu être aussi noire, aussi..._

_ ...aussi..._

Il chercha à décrire ce qu'il avait vu avec ses mots d'enfant déjà adulte.

_... pitoyable._

_Je ne suis pas un assassin, et mon frère est en vie..._

Il jeta un regard affectueux sur la chevelure enfouie dans le creux de son épaule, sentant la chaleur dégagée par son benjamin contre son coeur.

_... et je le protègerai contre quiconque en veut à sa vie._

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

_... Je le jure._

Un peu plus tard, il avait l'impression de rejouer une scène, pressentant à l'avance ce qui se passerait.

Natchi qui se moque de son frère, remarquant la différence de caractère entre le frêle shun et lui.

**"Shun est mon frère, je frapperai tous ceux qui diront le contraire !!"**

Lui, le frappant, plus histoire de bien faire entrer le message que par colère.

Et Tatsumi entra dans la pièce, interrompant leur entraînement.

** "Maintenant, nous allons procéder par tirage au sort pour décider où vous allez suivre votre formation de chevalier..."**

Il tresaillit.

END ! ^^

_ des commmentaires, insultes, menaces de mort, louanges ?_


End file.
